Lessons of Flight and Love
by AAJ Edward
Summary: Reno was one of the best... a little rough around the edges, but a good Turk none the less. There wasn't one thing that could take him down... until he met a firey red head that was almost too like him. Has Reno finally met his match? literally? RenoXAxel
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a Christmas gift for a friend of mine. Yeah, you know who you are.. so this is supposed to be a two parter... but knowing me...**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN!!!!

**

* * *

Lessons of Flight and Love**

The red head sighed, shoving his goggles farther up on his head as he tilted his head back and cast his grayish green gaze towards the sky. White puffy clouds floated over head, the man chuckling as he found one that resembled a chocobo. His smirk grew as he snorted. "Heh... Cloudy boy can deny it all he wants... but it's written in the heavens.." he muttered to himself as he turned back to the crowd around him. The warmth of the restaurant surrounded him as he took one last whiff of the now closing doors behind him. Ah yes... Pizza Hut... he could live off the stuff...

He shook his head and stepped off the curb, across the black top and over to where his helicopter was sitting, the blades still rotating slightly. In the co-pilot's spot, Rude was waiting for his partner, the dark skinned man shaking his head as he watched the red head make his way over, a large red pizza box in hand. Climbing in, he handed it over to Rude, smirking triumphantly.

"You're going to kill yourself one of these days, Reno." Rude muttered, shaking his head and returning his sun glasses to their place. Reno scoffed and took a slice, biting into it and flipping the main switch, the propellers picking up speed as he readied for take off.

"I'm pretty sure that blondy'll kill me long before my arteries decide to rebel and clog up, yo..."

"Such a lovely picture, Reno...."

"I'n it?" the red stated through a mouthful of pizza, using one hand to lift them into the air. The taller snorted and turned his gaze to the main window. "Aw! Come on, Rude! Dig in! Ya know ya wanta, yo!"

"I wouldn't even if you paid me, Reno..."

"Eh, ya stuck up prick..." Reno muttered almost fondly. Rude rolled his eyes but smiled ever so slightly none the less. "So! Rude, mah man... what's this target of ours again?"

Rude blinked before digging through the briefcase he magically had secured to their seats. He retrieved the file, adjusting the headphones on his head along with the microphone. "His name is Axel. Known to his fellow gang members as Number VIII." He paused as he shuffled a few photos around before handing one over to the man beside him. Reno took it and glanced down at it before returning his eyes to the relatively clear sky.

"Kid's not all that bad lookin'..." he mused to himself as he set the picture on the dash and took another bite of pizza. Red hair a touch lighter than Reno's own. Green eyes. Two diamond tattoos stuck out in stark contrast to his lightly tanned skin. A smirk rested in place, splitting nearly ear to ear as it reflected in his eyes. "Axel, huh? How old is he?"

"About sixteen...."

"Seriously? And he's in the Organization?" Reno asked, jerking his head to look at Rude, the chopper taking a sharp dip before he managed to pull it quickly back level. Silence fell over the duo for a moment before Rude reached over and smacked him over the back of the head.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO CRASH US!?!"

"AIYEE! Man Rude, ya dun hafta hit meh so hard, yo!" Reno whined, rubbing the back of his now abused head. Rude rolled his eyes. The red head offered a sheepish smile at the other's silent glare before going back to the controls. "So... why and how does he want this job done?"

"Quickly and cleanly. And he wants it done because this kid is their sabotage expert. He's the one that poses the most threat to our over all goal."

"GOOOOAAAAALLLL!!!!!!" Reno cried, arms going up into the air before he grabbed the controls once more. Rude just cast him an unamused look. Another sheepish grin was given in return. "What's our goal again?"

"For Rufus Shinra to set up Mako reactors all over the planet and erase the competition." Rude muttered, shaking his head.

"Oh... and what's the Organization's goal again?"

"They're on Cloud's side... only they're the extremists..."

"Meaning..?"

"They're the ones taking hostages and killing our fellow workers." Rude replied, titling his head to the side. "With Cloud and the rest of Avalanche, we can at least beat them back every now and then. But these guys... it's like trying to catch smoke."

"Which is why you're sending me in..."

"Only for reckon. We're supposed to go in and gather info on the target... engage only if you can and you have the opportune moment to take him out."

Reno nodded as he slowly lowered them onto the designated landing pad. Yards away, Tseng stood, holding a hand to shield his eyes from the flying dust. They touched down gently enough and Reno grabbed the rest of his pizza, jumping out and ducking as he ran away from the chopper and over to their commander.

"Tseng! Mah buddeh! Waz up, yo?" he asked, shoving an entire slice of pizza down his throat and leaning on the other man. The brunet frowned, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"How a creature like you became a Turk, I can't even begin to fathom..." he muttered, taking a step back and away from the red head. Reno laughed and straightened up as he swallowed the last piece of pizza. Rude some how, miraculously, managed to ignore this or at least keep a straight face.

"A creature like me got into the Turks because I'm just that good and I'm just that sexy." Reno stated matter of factly, nodding as well. At this, Rude rolled his eyes behind his sun glasses. Tseng made a sound of disgust in the back of his throat.

"The building's five blocks that way... start walking. Oh, by the way, try not to act... too normal... try to blend in..." Tseng muttered, walking away. Reno blinked and turned to look at Rude.

"The hell'd he mean by that?" the redhead asked, arching a brow. Rude returned the look and shrugged. After a moment of thought, Reno shrugged as well and tossed his EMR onto his shoulder, strutting off in the direction of the building.

The building itself was huge. One of those large, mostly glass office buildings that looms over the passer byes that were dwarfed in the shadow. It was this building that Reno stopped in front of, leaning back as he looked up. A whistle escaped his lips, eyebrows shooting up into his hair line. Beside him, Rude followed his gaze a little less enthusiastically.

"Well if that ain't the bull's tits, yo!" Reno laughed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's just go in. Remember, just recon." Rude muttered, hiding his weapon and stepping in. Reno sighed and did much the same, following with a pout. "And remember... blend in." he stated.

Reno snorted, stepping through the door only to blink back shock. "Uh... Rude.... is this an Organization... or a freak show?" he asked, eying the people around him. Rude blinked back his own shock.

"Uh.... I.... don't......" and with that... Rude fainted.


	2. Author Side Note

Alright, guys, so here's what's going on:

At the moment, I am having some family issues going on. My mom's currently getting engaged and my family's expanding, but it's a long road until things are settled. So I haven't had a lot of time to really think of what I'm going to be doing next or long enough to string more than a few sentences together.

Also, it's almost the end of the school year and as a senior, things are hectic. My school work comes first and I just want to survive these last 20 some days so I can get my diploma and get ready for college.

I will be updating as soon as I can. No promises on dates though. I'm sorry for those of you that have been waiting a long time for a story update, but notes on my stories are on the back burner for a while.

I'm glad you want me to update, however, I do not need threats of bodily harm in my reviews. It will not make me update faster. I am sorry, but please, try to be mature about this. Just put it on Story Alert and I promise I will update as soon as I can.

-AAJEdward


End file.
